Blood, Love and Secret
by SimbaRella
Summary: Saat Yesung terpaksa meninggalkan Ryeowook-nya yang masih sangat kecil, apa yang akan terjadi?/"Aku cinta appa… Appa mencintaiku tidak?"/YeWook, YAOI, INCEST! DLDR!


Annyeong, setelah sekian lama saia tenggelam di laut lepas[?], saia datang lagi bersama YeWook. Maap kalo lemonnya buruk, saia nggak berbakat xD. P.O.V diperhatikan biar nggak bingung ^^

Let's Read :)

Title: Blood, Love and Secret

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: YeWook belongs to each other

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning(s): Bahasa nista merajai ff ini, Typo(s), Incest, YAOI, AU, OOC.

%%%

Yesung = 35 years old

Ryeowook = 15 years old

%%%

Banyak kemeja yang tertata rapi di atas tempat tidur. Kumasukkan satu per satu ke dalam koper besar bersama barang lainnya. Kulirik sekilas jam yang menggantung di dinding. Sudah jam tujuh lewat. Pantas saja ruangan ini tampak gelap.

Kukemas seluruh pakaian yang tersisa, lalu menghidupkan lampu. Berjalan pelan ke sisi jendela dan duduk menyamping di kusennya. Kubuka tirai berenda di sana. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah putra kecilku sudah pulang atau belum. Namun halaman rumahku tampak sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu gerbang. Baby, kau ada dimana?

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka membuatku menoleh. Kau ada disana, dengan seragam sekolahmu yang tampak lusuh. Wajahmu yang sebelumnya ceria berubah murung ketika melihat koper penuh pakaian di atas tempat tidur.

Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu kemudian mengucek mata kirimu dengan jemari lentik. Tak sadarkah jika tingkahmu itu begitu menggemaskan, baby?

"Hiks.." Sebuah isakan yang lolos dari bibirmu membuatku tersentak. Kau menangis, baby?

Aku bergegas menghampirimu dengan langkah lebar. Menangkup kedua pipimu dan mendongakkannya ke atas. "Ada apa, baby? Kau menangis?" tanyaku iba. Kutiupi matamu yang terkatup supaya airmatamu cepat mengering.

"Aku tidak ingin appa pergi, aku tidak mau sendirian, appa… hiks.." keluhmu.

Kudekap hangat dirimu. Baby, jangan bersikap semanis ini. Aku takut menyakitimu. "Ada Donghae ahjussi yang akan menemanimu, baby. Kau tidak akan sendirian," ucapku berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

Kau menggeleng keras. "Appa dan Donghae ahjussi itu berbeda! Aku mau appa, bukan Donghae ahjussi!" tandasmu kolot. Kau mencengkeram kemeja bagian punggungku, seolah tidak mengijinkanmu pergi sejengkalpun.

Kuusap punggung rapuhmu dari atas ke bawah. "Baby, appa hanya pergi selama beberapa bulan, tidak akan terasa lama.." Aku berbohong. Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah denganmu walau hanya sedetik, baby. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Banyak pegawai yang bergantung padaku demi mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya. Dan kaupun tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolahmu.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Menatap lurus ke dalam manikku dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak bisa, appa… Aku tidak bisa jauh dari appa… aku cinta appa!"

Rasanya jantungku berhenti seketika. Baby, jangan membuatku melambung begini… "Wookie.."

"Hiks… Aku hanya ingin bersama appa.." Kau kalungkan kedua tanganmu di leherku. Kepalamu menyeruak ke leherku dan memaksa penciumanku menghirup wangi langir di rambut hitam kecoklatanmu.

"Sstt… Sudah malam, kau harus mandi, okay?" Kucoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kita. Melepaskan pelukanmu dan mendorongmu sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Kubuka lebar pintu kamar mandi dan membawamu sampai ke depan bathtub, lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat.

"Mandiin!" paksamu.

Kuhela napas panjang dari mulutku. "Baby, my caramel, kau sudah lima belas tahun!"

Kau kembali menunduk. Mengerucutkan bibirmu yang bergetar. "Appa sudah tidak menyayangiku… appa tidak mau lagi menuruti permintaanku. Appa tidak menyukaiku la–AKKHH…!"

%%%

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook sampai tercebur ke dalam bathtub. Ia pun masuk ke dalam bathtub, kedua kakinya berada di sisi pinggang Ryeowook dengan posisi berjongkok. Pemuda bersuara baritone itu menyelipkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk Ryeowook dan mengangkatnya sampai setengah terduduk.

"Uhukk.. Appa…" Ryeowook mengusap air di wajahnya. Beberapa sempat tertelan ke dalam mulutnya karena Yesung mendorongnya dalam keadaan mulut terbuka.

"Jangan pernah bilang appa tidak menyayangimu, Wookie! Appa sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu!" bentak Yesung.

Tubuh Ryeowook menggigil takut. "M-mianhae, appa…" Remaja lima belas tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa berani menatap Yesung.

Yesung mendesah. Orang tua tunggal itu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. "Tidak… Kau tidak salah, baby. Appa tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Appa menyesal, baby. Mian, ne?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. "Aku cinta appa… Appa mencintaiku tidak?"

Yesung mengendurkan pelukannya. Mengusap pipi basah Ryeowook yang memerah karena suhu air hangat. "Tentu. Appa sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." Pria tampan itu menelusuri bibir bawah Ryeowook dengan lidahnya yang terjulur.

"Apa yang appa lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Merasakan bibir anak appa," sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook menjilat bibir bawahnya yang sebelumnya dijilat Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung balik bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Merasakan lidah appa," jawab Ryeowook polos.

Yesung tertawa geli. "Kau suka?"

"Neomu johahae!" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Mau mau mau!" ucap Ryeowook semangat.

"Close your eyes…" Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, menatap wajah putra manisnya yang berseri kemudian menempelkan bibirnya. Menjilati bibir bawah dan bibir atas Ryeowook secara bergantian dengan lidahnya yang penuh saliva.

"Mmmhh…ap..pahh.." lenguh Ryeowook. Rasa yang Yesung torehkan di bibirnya membuatnya mabuk. Namja mungil itu menarik tengkuk Yesung dengan kedua tangannya supaya bibir mereka semakin menempel erat.

"Aummhh.." Tanpa sadar Ryeowook meraup bibir bawah ayahnya. Mengemut daging kenyal itu bagaikan taffy.

Yesung membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook. Membiarkan namja kecil itu menginvasi bibirnya sementara dia berusaha melepaskan kancing seragam Ryeowook. Setelah seragam terlepas, tangannya beralih pada celana Ryeowook. Ia membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan resletingnya, lalu menurunkan celana itu secara perlahan.

Ryeowook melepaskan bibir Yesung ketika ayah tampannya itu akan menurunkan celana dalamnya. "Appa mau apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin dimandikan?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Yesung melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Yesung terdiam ketika melihat penis putranya. Terakhir kali dia memandikan Ryeowook adalah saat putra manisnya itu berumur tujuh tahun. Sekarang sudah lewat delapan tahun namun penis Ryeowook tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mungil, menggemaskan dan tanpa bulu. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin meremasnya.

Ryeowook merapatkan kakinya sambil menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangan. "Hayooo, appa lihat apa?"

"Eh? Tidak ada.." jawab Yesung cepat. Ia mengambil sebotol sabun cair dan sebuah scrub. Menuangkan sabun cair di atas scrub, lalu meremasnya sampai berbusa.

"Appa, kiss!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Yesung terkekeh, "Kau suka bibir appa, baby?" tanyanya.

"Suka!" seru Ryeowook.

"Nikmati sepuasmu," ucap Yesung dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang putra. Selagi Ryeowook sibuk mengulum bibirnya, Yesung menggosokkan scrub penuh busa itu ke seluruh tubuh bagian atas Ryeowook.

"E-emhh.." Ryeowook mendesah saat Yesung menggosok puting kirinya dengan scrub.

Yesung menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Tangannya menggosok puting Ryeowook lagi dengan lebih keras dan menekan. Naik turun, atas bawah hingga puting merah muda itu memanas dan berubah warna menjadi merah tua.

"Eummhh…Ap..paahh..!"

Tak puas dengan puting kiri, tangan Yesung berpindah ke puting kanan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"O-ouch… sakit, appa!" rengek Ryeowook.

"Sakit, baby? Sini appa sembuhin," ucap Yesung. Ia membilas busa di puting kanan Ryeowook, lalu memelintirnya. Tangan kanannya yang membawa scrub meluncur ke bawah dan mengorek pusar Ryeowook.

"Nnnhh…Hahh…ahhh…ohhh…Terus, appa… terussh..!" Ryeowook memajukan dadanya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Bahu Yesung berguncang karena menahan tawa. Ia meraup air hangat, menaruh wajahnya di depan puting kiri Ryeowook, lalu menyemburkan air itu tepat di atas putingnya. Lidahnya yang panjang menyentil puting kenyal itu.

"Nghhh…ahhh…Appaaahh!" Ryeowook semakin memajukan dadanya. Meminta Yesung supaya tidak sekedar menjilatnya.

"Baby appa nakal sekali, eum?" goda Yesung. Ia memasukkan puting kiri Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigit kecil daging sebesar biji kacang itu.

"Ahhh…haaahh… Appa, geli…nghh…!" Napas Ryeowook memburu. Bibirnya terus terbuka guna mengais udara karena ia kesulitan menghirup dari hidung.

"Mm…?" Yesung kembali menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menggosok penis Ryeowook dengan busa scrub.

"AH!" Mata Ryeowook membesar dan kakinya merapat dengan cepat. "A-anghh.." Ia kembali menutup matanya dan mendesah ketika tangan Yesung yang sebelumnya memelintir putingnya berubah menjadi tekanan dengan ibu jari.

Pada saat kaki Ryeowook melemas, Yesung membuka kedua belah pahanya dan menaruhnya di kedua sisi bathtub. Batang penis Ryeowook yang tanpa pertahanan langsung digenggam kuat oleh Yesung.

"APPAHH!" Ryeowook berteriak dengan mata melebar. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk tegap, lalu menghempas sampai kepalanya terantuk ujung bathtub. Ia meringis karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang setiap Yesung menaik-turunkan tangannya.

"Ohhh…Hahh…Appaaahh…Huhh…Nnnhh…" Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada tepi bathtub. Kulitnya sudah sepucat mayat dan bibirnya mengering.

"Keluarkan lidahmu, baby.." pinta Yesung. Lidahnya segera membuat gerakan memutar di lidah Ryeowook saat bocah itu menurutinya. Benda lunak dan kenyal itu menekan lidah Ryeowook sampai kembali masuk ke dalam mulut. Yesung menjilati gusi serta gigi Ryeowook. Membelit lidahnya dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Mmhh…ha-umhh…appahh…I want…to…cumhh…!" Kaki Ryeowook yang berada di atas bathtub bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Sesuatu di antara selakangnya membesar dan berkedut keras.

Yesung membuka celananya dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah mengereksi semenjak tadi. Ia menutup lubang penis Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya dan menaik-turunkan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Ohhh….Appaahh…j-jangan ditutup…huhh…yeeaahh… rasanya h-hampir meledak, appaahh! Bukaahh!"

Yesung menjilati leher Ryeowook, "Bantu appa membuka anusmu dan appa akan membiarkanmu sampai, setuju?"

Bulu kuduk Ryeowook meremang. Ia takut anusnya sakit dan perih, namun penisnya nantinya juga akan sakit karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya jika ia tidak menuruti ayahnya. Dengan ragu ia menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah pahanya. Empat jari di pantat kiri dan empat jari di pantat kanan. Ia menatap ayahnya, seolah bertanya apa-aku-benar-benar-harus-memasukkannya? Dan jawaban yang ia terima adalah remasan yang teramat kuat di penisnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Kedua ibu jarinya menekan-nekan kerutan anusnya sebagai pemanasan, lalu masuk secara perlahan. "Ouchh… Appaaa…" Jempolnya sudah masuk sampai satu lipatan jari. Ryeowook menatap ayahnya dengan mata berair dan bibir maju.

"Lakukan, baby.." ucap Yesung lembut dengan senyuman menenangkan. Satu tangannya memegang penisnya yang menegang. Bersiap memasukkannya saat Ryeowook sudah membuka lubang anusnya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dengan paksa ia membuka belahan lubangnya. "Ngghh…" Giginya bergemeretak dan napasnya semakin tak terkendali. Ia menarik lubang anusnya ke arah yang berlawanan sambil terus memasukkan ibu jarinya lebih dalam. Air hangat masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang mulai melebar.

"Ap–UWAAAA….AHH!" Ryeowook membusungkan dadanya ketika ada sebuah benda yang besar dan panjang memasuki lubangnya dengan cepat bahkan ia belum sempat mengeluarkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke udara. Anusnya robek dan mengalirkan darah. Rasa perih yang berkali lipat ia rasakan karena anusnya terendam dalam air. Ia menangis keras sambil merintih. "Hahh…hahh..huhh… appoo… sakit, appa..hahh…hikss.."

"Ssstt… tenang, baby.." Yesung menjilati rasa asin airmata di pipi Ryeowook. Ia memasukkan kukunya yang pendek ke dalam lubang penis Ryeowook, memutarnya hingga membuat Ryeowook mendesah sekaligus merintih sambil menggeliat. Kemudian ia melepaskan penis Ryeowook. Membiarkannya menyemprotkan lahar putih kental yang sangat banyak karena terlalu lama tertahan.

"APPAAAAHHH….!" Ryeowook menyemburkan hasratnya sampai mengotori air bathtub. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan tubuhnya melemas. Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menarik kedua ibu jarinya yang berada di dalam anusnya. "Nnhh.."

"Mhh.." Yesung memundurkan penisnya yang terhimpit dinding anus Ryeowook dengan sangat pelan, lalu memasukkannya lagi dalam sekali hentakkan.

"AH! Appahh…" Ryeowook meringis menahan perih di anusnya. Air kembali masuk ketika Yesung memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Tubuh bagian selatannya seperti dikoyak oleh sebilah pedang. "Uuuhh…ahhh..haagghh…ap…paahh…eeyaahh…ggaahh…"

"Hahh…so tight, baby…huhh…" Yesung memegangi kedua pinggul Ryeowook supaya bocah itu tidak banyak bergerak. Ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang untuk membiasakan Ryeowook.

"Ahhnn…Appaahh…Uhh…Ahhh…Haaghh…Nghh…" desah Ryeowook menjadi-jadi. Ia tampak sudah bisa menerima penis Yesung yang menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Namja kecil itu menekan pinggiran anusnya yang terasa panas.

"NGHAAAHH!" Ryeowook mendesah keras ketika Yesung berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya. Butiran bening tumpah dari matanya karena rasa nikmat yang ia terima. Penisnya yang setengah tegang menjadi tegak sempurna.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Yesung, "Kau menikmatinya, baby?" tanyanya. Ia memundurkan penisnya, lalu kembali menyodok prostat Ryeowook.

"UH…AHH! Appa…so good…ahh..don't stop! Haa…ahhh…"

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya sampai berada di atas Ryeowook. "Baby…" Tangan kirinya menekan rahang Ryeowook. Memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

"A-ahh (appa)..?" Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran.

"You are…"

"AHH…HAH!" Ryeowook menggenggam lengan ayahnya ketika Yesung kembali menumbuk prostatnya.

"…the…" Yesung menjilati saliva yang tercecer di dagu Ryeowook.

"Ahh…haahh…uhh… a-ahh…ahh….ngghh…" Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar menikmati sodokan Yesung yang semakin cepat. Apalagi saat ia merasakan penis Yesung yang terus membesar memenuhi lubangnya dan berkedut-kedut menahan hasrat.

"…biggest present…" Yesung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang telah dibukanya. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke bawah lidah Ryeowook dan menggelitiknya. Pria tampan itu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di jari Ryeowook. Memberikan perlindungan dan rasa hangat di tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ehh…Oooohhhh…!" Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook tepat saat Yesung memenuhi tubuhnya dengan jutaan benih panas bersamaan dengan klimaksnya.

"…in my life.." Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya untuk sejenak. Mengagumi kesempurnaan putranya kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung kuat-kuat. "Appa…"

"Nae?" jawab Yesung.

"Dingin, appa… peluk aku terus!" ucap Ryeowook kembali merengek.

Yesung tertawa dengan gigi terkatup. "Hmm.." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka, lalu menggendong Ryeowook keluar dari bathtub tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu.

Pria bermata obsidian itu mengangkat Ryeowook sampai ke ranjangnya. Ia dengan santainya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang hingga posisi Ryeowook seperti tidur di atas tubuh Yesung dengan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mmhh…" Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dan melenguh kecil karena penis Yesung yang semakin masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Appa…" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung bagaikan anak kecil.

Yesung meraih tangan kanan Ryeowook dan mengecupnya. "Wae?"

"Ayo kita main lagi!" pinta Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Yesung tersentak kemudian tersenyum, "Kau suka penis appa, eoh?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne… penis appa besar dan panjang, sangat enak ketika memenuhi anusku," ucapnya tanpa mengurangi kepolosannya.

'Kenapa Ryeowook jadi menggilai seks begini?' batin Yesung. "Mm… apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak! Ayo lakukan sampai pagi!" seru Ryeowook semangat.

Yesung menjilati telapak tangan Ryeowook. Baginya kulit putih lembut itu begitu manis dan memabukkan. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, baby…"

Ryeowook bersorak gembira. Ia menyamankan posisi lututnya di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Yesung berpindah ke belakang punggungnya dan bertopang pada paha ayahnya. "Ssshh…" Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sambil merasakan penis Yesung yang seolah menjauhinya. Ketika kepala penis Yesung tersangkut di pintu analnya, namja kecil itu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara keras ke bawah.

"A-AH!" Wajah Ryeowook terangkat ke atas dengan mata mengatup. Lelehan saliva menuruni dagunya sampai ke leher. Beberapa tetes airmata turun dari matanya karena rasa nikmat yang membenturnya. Keringatpun seakan tak ingin berhenti membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Yesung menjilat jari telunjuknya sendiri dengan gerakan lambat sambil menatap Ryeowook yang terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Setelah ia melumuri jari telunjuknya dengan air liur, Yesung meremas penis Ryeowook lagi. Menekannya kuat sambil mengurutnya. Jarinya yang sudah terlumuri saliva pun ia masukkan sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Ryeowook merasa nikmat namun juga menghalangi klimaksnya.

"Arrgghh… N-no… Appa… sakit..ah…haa… a..ha..nghh…ohh…nuhh.." Ryeowook memutar-mutar pinggangnya diatas tubuh ayahnya. Yesung membuatnya kesakitan dengan cara memasukkan jarinya namun Yesung juga membuatnya merasa nikmat karena pijatan di penisnya. Ryeowook benar-benar bingung. Dia merintih kesakitan namun juga mendesah tak karuan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak cukup sadis untuk memasukkan seluruh jarinya ke dalam lubang kecil itu. Dia hanya sedang ingin bermain-main saja dengan anak tercintanya.

"Kenapa berhenti, baby? Sudah lelah?" tanya Yesung karena Ryeowook tak kunjung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya malah hanya memutar-mutarnya saja.

"Ha…appa…s-sakit… ughh…ohh…aku ingin…nghaa.. keluar…please…ahhh…gahh…"

"Naikkan tubuhmu, baby," ucap Yesung tanpa mengindahkah permintaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah pasrah. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya namun ternyata Yesaung juga menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri dan ketika Ryeowook menurunkan tubuhnya, Yesung menghujamkan penisnya dengan kasar sampai menumbuk prostat Ryeowook.

"UWAAHH…" Rectum Ryeowook menyempit. Perut di bawah pusarnya terasa mengeras karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. "Haahh…ohh..appa, please…uhh…hahh…ohh.."

"No, baby," kata Yesung. Ia tetap memaksa Ryeowook untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, lalu menghantam prostat Ryeowook secara akurat.

"Ah…Nnhh…Appaahh… Uhh…Nuhh…Ohh… No more, appa… Hahh…sakit…AHH.." Ryeowook menangis dengan wajah penuh nikmat. Seluruh hal yang dilakukan ayahnya terlalu nikmat sampai menimbulkan perih. Ia bimbang harus menolak atau menerimanya.

Yesung melebarkan kakinya. Ia mendorong Ryeowook sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Ayah dari Ryeowook itu memiringkan tubuh anaknya ke kanan, tepat menghadap cermin.

"Oucchh…appa m-mau…ahh..apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau akan tahu, baby," jawab Yesung. Ia duduk dengan bertopang pada kedua lututnya. Menaikkan kaki kiri Ryeowook, lalu menumpukannya di bahu kanannya. "Lihat ke cermin, baby!"

Ryeowook menuruti ayahnya. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas wajahnya yang penuh peluh dan airmata. Pinggiran bibirnya serta dagunya yang dihiasi air liur. Juga napasnya yang tak teratur sambil mendesah tanpa henti. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada lehernya. Leher putih itu kini penuh bercak merah keunguan hasil kreasi Yesung.

Dadanya yang kembang kempis basah oleh keringat. Kedua puting susunya yang mengeras akibat tangan-tangan nakal Yesung juga gigitannya. Pandangannya turun lagi di penisnya yang menegang tegak berdiri. Dipenuhi lahar panas sampai membesar dan disumpal oleh jari Yesung.

Pipi Ryeowook merona hebat ketika matanya turun ke bagian rectumnya. Lubang kecil itu telah terbuka lebar hingga mampu menampung penis Yesung yang sangat besar. Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat penis Yesung yang secara teratur keluar masuk rectumnya. Pipinya makin memanas.

Yesung mengecup paha Ryeowook yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Yesung tenang.

"Ahh…haahh…enak, appaahh…hahh…tapi jugahh…sak–"

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu merasa enak?" potong Yesung. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata sakit dari anak tercintanya.

Wajah Ryeowook merah padam. "Nghaahh…p-penis appa…ohh…yang…nuhh... yang memenuhi…hahh…lubangkuhh... ahh…hahh…dan…"

"…dan?" ucap Yesung, meminta Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"D-dan… uhh…ohh… dan menyentuh… hohh…hahh… prostatku…ahh… secara… kuat…ahh…" kata Ryeowook kesusahan.

Yesung menyeringai. Hal yang jarang dilihat Ryeowook sebelumnya. "Seperti ini?" Ia menarik penisnya keluar, lalu memasukkannya lagi secepat kilat hingga menghantam prostat Ryeowook.

"NGHHAAH…!" Ryeowook tersentak. Ia meremas selimut kusut di dekatnya. Dapat ia rasakan sperma Yesung yang sebelumnya memenuhi rectumnya menciprat keluar karena sodokan Yesung.

"Hh…Wookie.." Yesung menumbuk prostat Ryeowook berkali-kali sambil menahan klimaksnya yang terus mendesak ingin keluar.

"Nnnhh…ahhh…guhh… huhh…appaahh…b-buka appa, please… ahh…hahh… let me cum! Nghh…"

Jari tangan Yesung yang berada di dalam penis Ryeowook dapat merasakan cairan yang terus mendesaknya. Ia pun secepat kilat menarik keluar jarinya.

"AHHHAAAHHH…!" Ryeowook menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya yang sempat tertahan. Cairan itu menyembur deras sampai mengotori dadanya dan selimut.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Dinding-dinding rectum Ryeowook menyempit dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berkali lipat. Pria itu mempercepat sodokannya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Ahh..ohhh…appaahh.. ahh…huhh…nuhh... AP-APPAAAHHH!"

%%%

Pagi yang cerah telah datang. Para pekerja di pinggir jalan menyapu dedaunan yang berguguran dengan sapu mereka sambil bersenandung kecil. Beberapa pegawai kantor mengklakson mobil mereka tanpa henti karena terjebak macet dan traffic light.

Seorang pria tampan menyibak tirai kamar keponakannya lebar-lebar, lalu membuka jendela besarnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya. "Hahh… selamat pagi, dunia!"

Pria itu berbalik, menengok keponakan kecilnya yang meringkuk di ranjangnya diapit boneka Winnie The Pooh dan Turtle. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengacak poni Ryeowook. "Bangunlah, anak manis. Walau appa-mu meminta agar kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, kau tetap harus bangun pagi!"

Ryeowook mengecap bibirnya mendengar suara paman ikannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, lalu menguceknya. "Hae ahjussi?"

Donghae mencubit pipi tirus Ryeowook. Suara nyaring Ryeowook ketika mengucapkan namanya begitu menggemaskan. "Yes?"

Setelah tersadar, Ryeowook segera melihat ke sekeliling. Ia berada di kamarnya, bukan kamar ayahnya. Ia tidak telanjang melainkan memakai piyama ungu muda pemberian ayahnya bulan lalu yang masih kebesaran. Tidak ada selimut kusut, tidak ada tubuh lengket penuh peluh dan sperma. Tidak ada–TIDAK ADA YESUNG!

Ryeowook buru-buru mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang namun rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya membuat gerakannya terhenti. "Ouchh.."

Donghae berubah panik. "Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Rasa sakit ini tidak mungkin datang dengan sendirinya. Itu berarti dia tidak bermimpi. Tadi malam dia memang bercinta dengan ayahnya. Mengingat itu membuat pipinya memanas. Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, dimana Yesung?

"Hae ahjussi, appa mana?" tanyanya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Ryeowook merespon pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang tidak cocok. "Appa…"

"Apa appa pergi? Apa appa meninggalkanku? Apa appa menitipkanku padamu? Hiks…aku tidak mau… aku mau sama appa, ahjussi… appa jahat… apa meninggalkanku… hiks…" Ryeowook terus bertanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Oh, baby jangan menangis… aigo… eotteokhe?"

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu, baby?"

Ryeowook dan Donghae menoleh kaget. Mereka melihat Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan koper besarnya. Yesung melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong~"

"An-nyeong," sahut Donghae terbata. "K-kenapa kembali lagi, hyung? Pesawatmu sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu, 'kan?"

Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Menghampiri putranya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi…" Ia menaruh kepala Ryeowook di dadanya sambil memeluk punggungnya. "…aku tidak bisa jauh dari baby manisku ini sih.."

"Hiks… appa.." Ryeowook memeluk erat pinggang ayahnya.

"Lalu yang mengurus proyek di Jepang siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku menundanya. Kau bersiaplah karena aku akan mengirimmu kesana," ucap Yesung pada adik iparnya itu.

"MWO?" teriak Donghae. "AKU?"

"Siapa lagi?" sahut Yesung tak peduli.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung." Donghae beranjak keluar kemudian membuka pintu lagi. "Hei, kalian tidak seperti appa dan baby!" tuturnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook kembali dan berjalan pergi.

Ryeowook dan Yesung saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa bersama. "Rahasia kita," kata Yesung sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Ryeowook menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Yesung. "Rahasia kita!"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama lagi. Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. "Aku senang appa tidak pergi."

Yesung balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook. "Appa senang karena kau senang."

"Appa, kiss!" ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung mengembangkan senyum. "Saranghae, nae aegya.." Dengan cepat Yesung menyambar bibir Ryeowook dan memagutnya.

Ryeowook mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir terbuka lebar. "Anghh…saranghaehh…nae appaahh…aumhh.."

Rahasia manis ini, mari kita sembunyikan bersama. Sampai kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Kau anakku, aku ayahmu. Kita sama-sama tahu hal itu. Apakah cinta atau kita yang salah? Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu. Karena itulah kita bersatu dan karena itu pulalah kita berdosa. Namun aku berjanji untuk tidak akan menyesali dosa ini. Karena mencintai dan memilikimu adalah sebuah kesempatan terindah yang tidak mungkin kubiarkan pergi begitu saja. I love you my lover, my son…

END

Review , pleaseeee~ :)


End file.
